3000 miles away
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: Troy is worried about Chad dazing out. Why? Because he's missing Taylor, who's over 3000 miles away. I'll update it soon, this is the original. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, (For those in the community, this is being considered for removal)


Was he supposed to feel this way? He didn't know, she was his first, how should he know? Troy was the professional not him. All Chad Danforth knew was that there was an ache in his heart, and he did not like it.

**First winter's snowfall Throwing backyard snowballs Warming up by the fireplace Marshmallows catch fire on an open flame All my friends get together Wishing I was there but I'm never Living in the sunshine oh but dreaming of a place called home I wanna run wanna run away-ay I'm dreaming of a place called home I could try but I'm stuck in today**

As he remembered the old times back in high school he did not notice Troy's unworldly moan. For all he knew was that they weren't even in the same room, he was in his happy world of the past.

_flashback_

_"*gasp!* snow!" his Girlfriend Taylor Mckessie exclaimed excitedly as she giggled like a 2 year old and ran outside_

"_Taylor you buttwipe, close the door!" Sharpay groaned from the floor where everyone sat roasting marshmallows_

"_I can't hear you I'm happy!" she sang from the door_

_"You won't be happy for long if you don't shut the door! " Shar sing mumbled from her cup of hot chocolate_

"_Forget the door. TALLY HO! Gabriella ran outside as well, beginning to join her best friend in the fluffy yet cold wonderland, both not realizing their boyfriends were watching._

_end flashback_

"Do you hate the rocketman the rocketman the rocketman? Do you hate the rocketman who has taken my place? " Troy sang as he showed Chad his Facebook page. But Chad wasn't there, to chad he was in high school.

Troy didn't know that though. He thought Chad had blacked out like on Tv or something, usually chad would join him in the song,he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Chad?" he asked him concerned.

"Yeah?" Chad replied snapping out of his daze.

"Um, check it out...He actually made team captain and that other kid co-captain."

"Whoa."

"Yeah." Troy slowly nodded "Is something wrong?"

"No" Chad shook his head sadly but casually,he hated to lie to him,but he didn't want him to know how he felt.

"Is this about Taylor?" Troy could read him like a book.

"She was just a girl Troy" Chad played it of by fake smiling and laughing at the thought.

"No she wasn't Chad." Troy imitated him,hey, he could be JUST as fake as chad.

" .On." Troy got on his game face."What ARE you thinking about?"

"Snow." Chad simply replied,then Troy grabbed both sides of the chair and stared at him,leaning in to "see what he was thinking" with his eyes wide, he was starting to freak Chad out. Aha! But that was the point! And eventually...The plan worked.

"Please stop staring into my soul." Chad said quietly

"Only if you reveal what you are thinking about." Troy replied.

"I'm sliding out the chair." The poor guy was pretty much backed into his seat as far as he could go.

"Good,You will talk faster."

"I'm stuck in today." Chad confused Troy with what he just said, what did he have against today?

"And yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that,and the month before that." Chad said sadly

**I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday We were running 'round town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles away**

_"What do you mean we're done?" Taylor questioned "You kind of promised Yale wouldn't get in the way."_

_"Buy a map Taylor. Its over 3000 miles away from here." A frustrated Chad moaned into the phone_

_silence._

_Chad facepalmed himself realizing what he'd just said "I didn't mean it that way. Its just something we can't do."_

_"I know" Taylor nodded_

_"You do?"_

_"Yeah." "But let me ask you this. What ever happened to the impossible? because without it there is no us."_

_"Taylor-"_

_"Let me finish lunkhead." that was it. she was on a roll "If you can't take that fine. You're right we're done!"_

_and with that she hung up._

**You don't pick up but I keep redialing Cause you're asleep got your phone on silent Still early here I'm wide awake I just wanna hear you tell me all about your day Although I never really showed it I had to leave for me to notice That living in the sunshine's cold I'm dreaming of a place called home I wanna run wanna run away-ay I'm dreaming of a place called home I could try but I'm stuck in today I'm dreaming of a place that's 3000 miles away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday We were running 'round town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay**

"Taylor." Chad replied

Troy sat and talked with him then he left to go pack for California, Chad's loneliness returned as he tried to call Taylor,she still wouldn't pick up. Then he realized it was nighttime in New York, causing him to give up.

**3000 miles If I could go back for the weekend Or just for a day To see familiar faces, that's all it would take But it's too far**

Home was with Taylor and without Taylor, His dorm was just another apartment. He sat on his couch letting all the pain sink in. All that was left to top his misery? Was the picture of him and Taylor at a bridge. She was pointing at something off screen. he just looked and smiled as she clung to his arm (actually a Cornique picture,I saw it on a fan video,fell in love with it. I'll try to find it and set it as the cover picture)

**3000 miles away Feels like it's forever Seems like yesterday We were running around town together This place, just ain't the same I miss the stormy weather I'm not okay 3000 miles away**

Was he going to feel this constantly? Yes.


End file.
